Troy Barnes
Troy Barnes is a student who recently graduated from Riverside High School who currently attends Greendale Community College. At Riverside Troy was the star quarterback and prom king, but lost his football scholarship when he dislocated both shoulders during a keg-flip. He is portrayed by Donald Glover. Bio 'Pre Greendale' For his entire life, Troy has been popular. He was born and raised in Greendale, CO and attended school at the Riverside school system. Troy was a student at Riverside High School, where he played football. During his senior year, he was the star quarterback and threw for 1,732 yards and 15 touchdowns, rushed for 1,421 yards and 18 touchdowns. He was also crowned prom king. He got a scholarship to play football for a big university, but when he intentionally dislocated both of his shoulders doing a keg flip (he couldn't handle the pressure or the fact that he might not be good enough to get the scholarship) he had to choose another place to study. 'At Greendale' Troy enrolled at Greendale when his football scholarship fell through due to an injury. He chose Greendale because it is close to his house and he can ride his bike to campus, as well as the Greendale commercial included a man giving a thumbs up in a "cool way". Troy also joined the Greendale football team because he could finally play for fun and not have to deal with the pressures of being a star. 'Class history' 'In the study group' Troy joined the study group because he wanted to pass his Spanish course and he quickly developed a close friendship with Abed. Troy initially was very immature, often times laughing with Pierce over terms such as Teacher's Aides and Aspergers, not realizing their true meanings. Despite this, Troy gradually grew up and formed friendships with everyone in the group, most notably with Abed. 'Memorable Quotes' "(Any othe meaningless conspiracy theories?) Yes. Did you know gogurt is just yogurt?" "My emotions! MY EMOTIONS!" "(Grabs a glass of wine) Ooh! No-no juice!" "I don't know what to do my whole brain is crying!" "(Ha! Troy sneezes like a girl!) And I'm going to pound you like a boy! That didn't come out right." "Do they do stuff to your butt? (No.) Do you get payed more if they do? (No.) It's cool. I'll do it." "Aww, I wanna lick it." "You don't get to tell me what to do! You are not Shirley! ...And Shirley's not my mom!" "Oh, let's not leap to thing doing!" "The only thing I have to know about the universe is that I'm ''at the center of it." "Bing, bong, sing along! Your team's Al Gore 'cuz your views are wrong." 'Relationships' 'Annie: In Season 1, Annie had crush on Troy that was obvious to evryone except Troy. He remained completely oblivious to it until the episode "Romantic Expressionism" in which Britta and Jeff (particularly Jeff) made him aware of it. Unfortunately the realization came too late as she had already given up on having a relationship with him and had moved on to dating Vaughn. Troy and Annie were originally meant to be the show's Beta-pairing, but his bromance with Abed and the budding UST between Annie and Jeff put an end to that storyline. While it is clear that he finds Annie attractive he hasn't tried to pursue her romantically and instead has developed a crush on Britta. '''Terri: Troy went out on one date with a girl named Terri in the Season 1 episode "Home Economics". Annie, who still had a huge crush on Troy at the time, reluctantly helps him prepare for the date. Mariah: In the Season 2 episode "Early 21st Century Romanticism" Troy and Abed both compete for a date with a school librarian named Mariah. Despite the fact that she ultimately chose Troy he instead decides to not go out with her after she admits that reason she didn't pick Abed was because she finds him weird. Britta: In the Season 1 episode "Interpretive Dance" Troy and Britta bond over the fact that they both are secretly taking dance classes. Later on in the epsiode sparks fly between them when Troy helps her out during her dance recital. Mixology Certification Abed: Abed and Troy are best friends who are very, very ''close. They haven't crossed any lines yet, but they come teasingly close. The writers seem to do this on purpose to poke fun at the viewers, but all in all their best friendship is very sweet. Who knows, it could turn into something more in the future. Jeff: Initially in Season 1 Troy, like the other study group members with the exception of Britta, is in awe of Jeff but the admiration starts to fade as they all get to know him better. Season 2 starts with him learning about Jef's tryst with Britta as well as his make out session with Annie which causes a breif strain on their freindship. It has been suggested that even more friction is set to occur between them in Season 3. Trivia * Troy is a Jehovah's Witness * Troy's favorite movie is ''The Bridge on the River Kwai. * In season 2, Troy's phone is a Motorola Droid X. * Troy takes dance and acting classes with Britta. * Troy has a candy cigarette habit. * Troy is twenty- two years old. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters